


No One's Here to Sleep

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, The Calling (Dragon Age), Timeline: Inquisition, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Последние месяцы, пока они скитались в поисках информации о природе Зова, новости из мира неизменно били под дых. На самом-то деле, им уже давно бы пора открыто поговорить.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Kudos: 2





	No One's Here to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10269944)

Ночь была холодной. Закрадываясь под одежду, вызывала стойкое желание завернуться плотнее в плащ.

Натаниэль приподнял меховый ворот, чтобы ветер не задувал колючие снежинки за шиворот, и подбросил в костёр сухих веток.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу — едва ли от этой остановки будет много толку. Натаниэль скользнул взглядом по Элиссе, что-то искавшей в своём дорожном мешке, и поднял взгляд в небо.

Вдали от них, к западу, в вышине по-прежнему зловеще зияла ядовито-зелёная прорва. Она напоминала разрывы в Завесе, которые им когда-то давно довелось повидать на Чёрных болотах, но её размер устрашал. К тому же казалось, что с каждым днём эта дыра в небе становилась всё больше.

Мор его знает, что произошло — в посёлках, через которые они проходили на днях, люди были напуганы и ещё ничего не знали. Теперь же, когда они свернули с большака, новостей и вовсе ждать было неоткуда. Пока они не подберутся достаточно близко, спасения от неведения, видимо, не предвидится.

Элисса хмурилась, Элисса тревожно поглядывала на небо, Элисса пресекала озвученные им вслух домыслы односложными ответами и старалась вести себя как обычно. Улыбалась натужно, когда не предложила — поставила перед фактом, что им предстоит сделать крюк, чтобы своими глазами посмотреть, что случилось.

Элисса не говорила этого, но она беспокоилась. Натаниэль чересчур хорошо узнал её за все эти годы, чтобы подмечать это в её глазах, долгих паузах и сдержанных интонациях.

Да что там; последние месяцы, пока они скитались в поисках информации о природе Зова, новости из мира неизменно били под дых. Террорист в Киркволле взорвал Церковь? Круги Магов распались, а маги ушли в бега, если не ввязались в открытый мятеж? А теперь ещё это знамение очередного конца света в небе, и он даже не удивится, если и тут не обошлось без участия магии. Конечно — не мудрено беспокоиться.

Если чему и удивляться, так тому, что Элисса до сих пор не сорвалась обратно в Денерим, не отложила их затянувшуюся поездку до лучших времён, потому что в такой период королеве пристало бы быть со своей страной. И не посреди ничего, да ещё и в такой неизвестности из-за мучительно опаздывающих новостей.

Она оставалась с ним, и хотя это грело куда лучше их небольшого костра, им было необходимо поговорить. Натаниэль перевёл взгляд на неё, думая над правильными словами. Огонь играл бликами на её волосах, заметно отросших за время их путешествия, а скользящие тени придавали её лицу уставший, почти осунувшийся вид.

Впрочем, скорее всего дело было вовсе не в тенях.

Элисса вдруг подняла голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом — совсем застала врасплох.

— Что такое? — спросила она, нахмурившись.

Что ж, дождался, а верные слова так и не нашлись.

— Ты не думала вернуться в Денерим? — спросил он, стараясь придать голосу безъизъянной ровности. Лучше было бы начать не с этого, не вот так, но как иначе — он всё равно не знал.

Её брови чуть дёрнулись, и она выпрямила спину, отложив свой мешок в сторону.

— Что, сейчас?

Натаниэль кивнул, не сводя с неё взгляда.

— Учитывая, что происходит… — он качнул головой в сторону развёрзнутого неба. Но Элисса лишь тихонько фыркнула:

— Не начинай. В мире постоянно что-то происходит. Это не повод срываться с места.

И снова эта глухая стена. Натаниэль поджал губы, протянул руки над костром — всё лучше, чем глядеть на её сосредоточенное лицо, не в силах пробиться к ней самой.

И где та сорванцовая девчонка, которую он помнил в детстве? И где несущая голову высоко прежняя Страж-Командор? Где, наконец, та Элисса, так горячо убеждённая в своих идеях, что это даже заразительно?

Натаниэль не видел их уже довольно давно. Понял вдруг, что безумно соскучился.

— Выдвигаемся дальше на рассвете, — негромко вздохнула она. — Мне не хочется спать, так что я посторожу.

— Мне тоже не до сна, — вторил вздохом он.

— Тебя что-то тревожит? — уловила она. Создатель, порой ему казалось, что даже при всей своей отрешённости она понимала его лучше, чем он сам. Не хотелось гадать, как далеко простиралась её проницательность.

Но всё-таки он помедлил.

— Да, — наконец признал он.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза — внимательно, почти чутко, болезненно похоже на прежнюю Элиссу, недосягаемую для него совсем в другом смысле. Она всё ещё была рядом с ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки — и при этом же ещё дальше.

— В чём дело?

Натаниэль упёр взгляд в свои руки, вдруг отчётливее всего ощущая жар, пышущий в них от костра. Скрывать не имело никакого смысла. Этот разговор всё равно должен был состояться, раньше или позже.

— Это… песня, — подобрать слово оказалось тяжело, но только оно нашлось, стало ясно, что более точного было не придумать. — Я начал слышать её, слышу каждый раз, когда пытаюсь уснуть. Это ведь Зов, так? Похоже на то.

Элисса поджала губы, коротко качнула головой. Очень неопределённо и совсем неутешительно. И предельно-таки очевидно.

— Похоже на то, — наконец повторила за ним она, заправив волосы за ухо таким жестом, будто заткнула эмоции за пояс. И тише добавила: — Но ещё слишком рано.

И её голос дрогнул, как если бы она оступилась на самой верхней ступеньке. Элисса кашлянула, пытаясь замять это, но это всё равно было слишком заметно.

Натаниэль вперился в неё взглядом, с огромным опозданием понимая, что её отрешённость — только оболочка и что на самом деле она трещала по швам. Да и что…

Пробрало морозом, который не имел ничего общего со снежным ветром.

— Элисса, — произнёс он. — Ты тоже его слышишь?

Это было бы логично. Она была Стражем дольше него, а значит, этого следовало ожидать. Дурак, что просто не задумался об этом раньше.

Элисса бегло провела пальцами по лицу, будто смахивая с губ невидимую волосинку, и сцепила руки в замок. Он решил, что не стоит ждать, пока паузу нарушит очевидный ответ.

— Давно?

Элисса вздохнула, склонила голову набок. Посмотрела на него чуть из-под ресниц, так что выражения глаз её было точно не разглядеть. Но сам этот манёвр говорил, пожалуй, о многом.

— Нет, — признала она негромко. — Но стало хуже, когда в небе появилась эта… брешь. Время ещё есть, — сбивчиво добавила она. — Но теперь его гораздо меньше.

И поэтому, конечно же, она не вернётся в Денерим. В первую очередь только поэтому.

Натаниэль не знал, что делать с этим открытием. Тугой, тошнотворный узел напряжения, стянувшийся в солнечном сплетении, вдруг перестал быть главным — померк рядом с новым, возникшим под рёбрами: тревога и за Элиссу.

— Нат, — вдруг тихо позвала она, быстро посмотрев ему в глаза и тут же скосив взгляд на занятый огнём хворост. Пауза стала долгой. Он поднял брови, ожидая, что она скажет дальше.

— Я так и не попросила у тебя прощения, — наконец продолжила она.

Брови сами поднялись выше.

— За что?

— За то, что тогда заставила присоединиться к Стражам, — Элисса поджала губы. — Это я вынесла тебе такой приговор.

Он не удержал сухого смешка. Он думал теперь только о том, что Зов угрожал и ей тоже, а она выдёргивала сожаления из прошлого.

— Помнится, тебе настоятельно советовали приговорить меня к виселице.

— Всё же… — скривилась Элисса, и ему почудилось, что сейчас она вновь просто обрубит неожиданный разговор на корню. Но он ошибся. Впрочем, очевидно, что слова давались ей непросто: — Это из-за меня ты слышишь Зов. Из-за меня проводишь последние пару лет в тщетных поисках некоего мифического лекарства, которое, может быть, и не существует.

Да, это уже — не горячая убеждённость. Это больше похоже на остывшее, безнадёжное смирение. Натаниэль скрипнул зубами, отмахиваясь от порыва взять и встряхнуть её за плечи, растормошить, чтобы взгляд в глазах стал хоть немного живее.

Пока он лишь суховато хмыкнул:

— По-моему, мы в одной лодке.

— Это было эгоистично с моей стороны, — упрямо продолжила Элисса. — Эгоистично, глупо и, что хуже всего, необдуманно.

По крайней мере, спорила она с ним с присущим ей твердолобством. Он помолчал некоторое время, задумчиво глядя в огонь.

— Если тебе нужно кого-то в этом винить, — наконец серьёзно произнёс он, — то вини только меня. Вообще-то ты завербовала меня в Стражи не за то, что я просто проходил мимо. Я думал тебя убить, а ты меня сохранила мне жизнь.

Теперь не ответила уже Элисса, бесстрастно всматриваясь в костёр.

— Помогла мне увидеть правду, — продолжил он после паузы. — Дала мне цель и возможности искупить себя — и это при том, что у тебя было больше всего причин даже не тратить время на очередного Хоу. Ты дала мне второй шанс.

Дала на самом деле гораздо больше, чем он мог признать вслух.

— Я ни о чём не жалею, — заключил он. — Извинения ни к чему.

Она выдохнула шумно, очень шумно, будто выпустила из себя весь воздух, и провела ладонью по лицу.

— Спасибо, — сказала Элисса и дёрнула уголком губ: — Теперь жалею, что не завела этот разговор ещё много лет назад.

Она принялась растирать ладони и втянула голову в плечи, когда очередной порыв ветра пролетел сквозь их маленький бивак. Натаниэль поднялся на ноги — только чтобы пересесть ближе к ней. Приобнял за плечо, чтобы она смогла укрыться и под его шерстяным плащом.

В тяготах длительных путешествий это было уже привычкой, только сердце почему-то по-прежнему замирало в такие моменты, как этот. Нагретые от костра ладони защипало от набросившегося на них мороза, но Элисса чуть крепче вжалась в бок, благодарно вздохнула — и в конце концов значение имело только это.

— Лекарство существует. — У него и самого были свои сомнения. Но Элисса всегда находила слова, чтобы внушить ему свою уверенность. Теперь, переняв это от неё, он был просто обязан отплатить ей тем же. Не то что даже обязан — хотел.

— Лекарство существует, — повторил он, поглаживая её плечо. — И мы его найдём. А после этого ты вернёшься в Денерим. Представь, как народ будет праздновать твоё возвращение… А уж про твоего короля я вовсе молчу.

И не только про короля.

Она вздохнула тихонько и печально, почти не слышимо за треском горящих веток, но, когда она подняла голову, Натаниэль увидел её слабую улыбку. Узел тревоги самую малость разжался, давая вдохнуть чуть свободнее.

— Тебе ещё королевствовать и королевствовать, Элисса, — зачем-то продолжил он. Что ещё он мог для неё сделать, как не такую малость? — Завоёвывать звание величайшей королевы Ферелдена за всю его историю.

Она наморщила нос, с явным сомнением восприняв последнюю часть предложенного светлого будущего. Он отвёл глаза, чтобы не смотреть слишком долго на её улыбку. Столько лет — а взгляд всё равно задерживался на её губах.

— Я убила Архидемона, — пробурчала она. — Такое не проделывала ещё ни одна королева. Найду лекарство для Стражей — и достижений будет даже более чем достаточно.

Натаниэль хмыкнул, набравшись смелости поднять ладонь с её плеча и запустить в её волосы. Некогда шелковистые и неизменно приковающие взгляд, теперь — спутанные в дороге, растрёпанные, словно немного даже и поредевшие.

Элисса не воспротивилась.

— Но если Зов… — совсем тихо начала она после молчания.

— Тогда и решим, — перебил Натаниэль. — Вместе.

Она пошевелилась в его руках — будто собиралась отстраниться и посмотреть ему в лицо, но передумала.

— На самый край света, да? — пробормотала она едва слышно, как отголосок эха.

— И даже дальше, если понадобится, — с клятвенной решимостью отозвался Натаниэль.

И даже если в конце концов скверна просто возьмёт своё.


End file.
